Entre chien et loup
by Loan of time
Summary: OS - "Il croyait secrètement à un bonheur possible, caché au fond de la vie et qui viendrait soudain tout éclairer, à l'heure même du crépuscule." Un court OS. Marco/Ace.


Loan vous présente,

**« Entre chien et loup »**

**Couple** : Marco/Ace

**Disclaimer :** _One Piece_ est l'œuvre originale de **Oda Eiichiro**. La citation du résumé vient de Les oiseaux vont mourir au Pérou, de Romain Gary.

**Chronologie :** Après la guerre de MarineFord.

**NdLoan** : Et me voilà avec un court One-Shot qui me titillait l'esprit, mais dont je n'étais pas franchement sûre de mettre par écrit. A force d'y penser encore et encore, j'ai tout de même fini par le rédiger.

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p>Le soleil descendait lentement à l'horizon, et au fur et à mesure que le disque brûlant se noyait dans la mer, l'eau se teintait de cette couleur rose irréelle qu'affectionnait tant Marco. Il aimerait tant stopper le temps et vivre dans un crépuscule éternel, cet instant aussi beau qu'éphémère, lorsque le jour n'était plus jour, mais la nuit n'était pas encore nuit. Pour beaucoup, le crépuscule ravivait des angoisses primaires, des peurs d'enfants, car après les lueurs rougeâtres venaient les sombres ténèbres, ramenant les cauchemars d'enfant. Marco, lui, était apaisé. Durant les courtes minutes que durait le coucher du soleil, il pouvait oublier toutes ses craintes et ses peines et un vague sourire, même triste, apparaissait toujours sur ses lèvres fines.<p>

— T'es toujours sentimental à ce spectacle, hein ?

Marco sursauta légèrement et jeta un regard mi-énervé mi-amusé à l'importun.

— Comment peux-tu être insensible à ce point, Ace ?

— Eh bien… Je me sens toujours nostalgique à ce moment de la journée, moi. Et j'aime pas vraiment ça.

Le commandant de la première flotte de Barbe Blanche sourit.

Nostalgique, hein ? Qui ne l'était pas ces derniers temps ? Voilà près de deux semaines que la guerre était terminée, et pourtant, même si les blessures physiques étaient depuis longtemps guéries, on ne pouvait en dire autant pour celles de l'âme, du cœur. Ils avaient tous perdu un père, mais aussi des frères. Ainsi, d'une certaine manière, voilà qu'ils se trouvaient orphelins. Heureusement, chacun pouvait trouver du réconfort auprès de ceux qui restaient. Marco, lui, ne comptait que sur Ace. Non pas qu'il reniait les autres, mais, plus que quiconque, il se sentait responsable. Responsable de toutes les pertes, de la mort de ses camarades, des membres de sa famille. Bien sûr, personne ne lui reprochait rien, et tous s'accordaient à dire qu'il n'y était pour rien, et que, même si c'était douloureux, il devait continuer, car tout l'équipage de Barbe Blanche comptait sur lui pour prendre la relève.

Ace, lui, ne disait aucune banalité de ce genre. Oh bien sûr, Marco n'en voulait pas à ses frères, il savait très bien que leur seule idée était de le réconforter et d'alléger sa peine. Mais parfois, Marco avait voulu leur hurler dessus, leur ordonner de fermer leur grande bouche, de les frapper, même. Alors Ace était là, au bon moment. Sa présence apaisait le cœur du Phénix. Ce dernier était tellement heureux de l'avoir encore près de lui, heureux qu'il ne soit pas…

— Oh, Marco ? T'as entendu ?

— Je… désolé, tu disais ?

— Rha, franchement…, soupira le commandant de la seconde flotte, tout en jouant avec une boussole. Je disais qu'il faudrait que tu prennes un peu l'air. Depuis la fin de la guerre… non, depuis les funérailles tu restes cloîtré ici. Les membres de l'équipage s'inquiètent vraiment, tu sais ?

— Je sais… mais… je ne peux pas… Si je sors… Ace arrête de jouer avec ça ! Si tu la fais tomber, tu le regretteras !

— Désolé, désolé ! Mais ça sert à rien ici, tu le sais très bien !

— J'y tiens, c'est sentimental. De mes débuts dans la piraterie… Rha, laisse tomber, et pose ça !

— Bien, bien !

Ace éclata de rire. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Marco. Ce rire, si franc et si sensuel, ce rire qu'il aimait tellement. Il en était persuadé, ce rire résonnerait dans ses oreilles jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Et Ace était tellement beau, accoudé à la fenêtre de la cabine, dans la lumière déclinante du soleil couchant. Après tout, l'élément du second commandant n'était-il pas le feu ? Marco oserait-il ? Oui, Ace était aussi brillant que le soleil, illuminant et réchauffant instantanément l'atmosphère autour de lui. Sa chaleur apaisait son âme beaucoup plus efficacement que n'importe quelle autre.

— Marco… Tu devrais…

— Tais-toi… Je suis bien, là. Ne gâche pas ça.

Ace eut une moue peinée qui serra légèrement le cœur de son ami. Il n'aimait pas lui parler de la sorte, mais il ne pouvait pas imaginer, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, briser ces instants avec lui. Ace était la bouée de sauvetage à laquelle Marco s'accrochait comme un naufragé dans un ouragan.

— Je pourrais rester ici pour toujours…

— Ce n'est pas vraiment possible.

— Je le sais, mais…

Ace descendit de son perchoir et s'approcha de son ami. Sa main frôla les joues halées du premier commandant. Marco ferma les yeux. Il adorait sentir ses doigts sur sa peau, une caresse réconfortante. Les paupières closes, il les sentait mieux. Ce n'était un secret pour personne. La relation entre les premier et deuxième commandants avait évolué au fil des années.

Marco se rappelait toujours en souriant les fois où le fougueux pirate ardent essayait de tuer le vieux, sans jamais réussir ne serait-ce qu'à l'égratigner un peu. Il s'amusait toujours de la moue dépitée de celui qui deviendrait le prochain commandant de Barbe Blanche. Ace avait d'abord eu une aversion pour les membres de l'équipage, loup sauvage dur à apprivoiser. Puis il y avait eu les mots de Marco qui l'avaient touché au cœur. Alors Ace était devenu ami, puis frère. Cela s'arrêtait là pour la majorité des membres de l'équipage. Il était bien entendu devenu fils pour le vieil homme. Et pour Marco, l'amant.

Marco rouvrit les yeux. Oui, définitivement et à jamais, son amour pour Ace le guérirait à chaque fois qu'il en ressentira le besoin. Sa peine serait toujours atténuée si Ace restait à ses côtés. Ce dernier lui sourit, avant de laisser retomber sa main et de fixer Marco droit dans les yeux.

— Marco, ça suffit. Cesse de t'isoler.

— Ace…

— Non, écoute-moi, pour une fois. Cela fait trop longtemps que tu restes cloîtré ici. Il faut arrêter…

— Ça suffit…

— Marco, oh Marco… Arrête de t'en vouloir.

— Non, Ace, pas toi…

— Si, Marco. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est moi qui…

— TAIS-TOI !

Ace laissa échapper un énième soupir. Marco, lui, essayait de maîtriser ses tremblements. Il savait ce qu'Ace tentait de lui dire. Depuis plusieurs jours déjà, le plus jeune ne cessait d'essayer de lui faire comprendre, mais Marco ne voulait pas entendre ce que son amant voulait lui dire. Il ne le supporterait pas.

— Ace, arrêtons cette discussion ici, je t'en prie. A quoi bon ?

— Pour ta santé, ton bonheur…

— Mon bonheur ? Etre ici avec toi me suffit !

— Oh, je suis sûr que rester ici jusqu'à ta mort pourrait être merveilleux, mais se bercer d'illusions n'a jamais été bénéfique.

— S'il te plait…

— Un rêve, aussi beau soit-il, reste un rêve. Ce ne sera jamais la réalité.

— Ace…

— Mon amour, je dois m'en aller… Sinon, tu ne pourras jamais continuer.

— Je ne pourrais pas… Jamais… Toi…

On frappa à la porte, ce qui fit sursauter Marco qui se retourna aussi immédiatement. Izou rentra, un léger sourire gêné sur ses lèvres rouges.

— Marco… ?

Izou resta sur le pas de la porte, n'osant approcher. La cabine du commandant était plongée dans la pénombre, maintenant que le soleil s'était noyé dans les eaux sombres de l'océan. La nuit avait jeté son voile moucheté d'étoiles sur le monde et les vagues ridaient le miroir océanique.

Le commandant de la seizième flotte resta interdit en voyant Marco, debout au beau milieu de la pièce, les bras ballants, silencieux. Izou s'approcha doucement, et une fois en face de son ami, il put apercevoir dans ses yeux des larmes qui n'arrivaient pas à couler. Il posa une main réconfortante sur le bras de Marco qui le fixait désormais de ses yeux vitreux.

— Marco... Désolé, je ne voulais pas…

— Il est mort…

Le cœur du commandant de la seizième rata un battement. Et un second lorsque les larmes coulaient désormais sur les joues de Marco.

Doucement, Izou le prit dans ses bras. Contre son épaule, Marco se laissa aller, ne se préoccupant plus de faire bonne figure, n'essayant plus de cacher ce que son cœur avait bien voulu garder enfermé jusqu'ici.

— Ace est mort.

Izou le serra un peu plus fort. Il savait que c'était la première fois que Marco prononçait ces mots à haute voix. Comme si, enfin, il acceptait la perte de son amant. Et, sans qu'il ne put l'en empêcher, le cœur du travesti fut pris dans un étau. Confusion entre plusieurs sentiments qui se mêlaient et s'entremêlaient en son sein. La douleur de la perte de son père et de ses frères, la douleur de l'amour à sens unique. Il savait que Marco était vraiment, sincèrement et profondément amoureux d'Ace. Mais même s'il avait été jaloux de cette relation, il ne pouvait haïr Ace, car il l'avait aimé comme un frère. Alors, voir Marco souffrir de la sorte n'en était que plus douloureux.

— Il est mort, et ne reviendra pas… Il m'a laissé… Tous… Vous espérez tellement… Mais moi… Je n'en serais jamais capable…

— Marco… Il ne t'a pas laissé seul. Nous sommes là. Je suis là.

Izou desserra son étreinte et plongea son regard dans celui de son ami.

— Ne te laisse pas ronger par le chagrin de la sorte. Ni Père, ni Ace, ni aucun de nos frères n'auraient voulu ça. Nous ne souhaitons pas que tu les oublies, ni que tu renies ce qui s'est passé là-bas, mais, Marco, nous avons besoin de toi. Perdre Père et Ace est déjà extrêmement douloureux. Je t'en prie, ne rajoute pas ton nom à la liste de ceux que nous pleurons. Et la peine partagée est toujours plus supportable.

Marco sembla réaliser quelque chose, ses larmes cessèrent de couler, même si elles emplissaient toujours ses yeux. Il se tourna alors vers la fenêtre où il s'était imaginé, plus tôt, Ace baigné des lueurs du crépuscule. C'était la vision qu'il chérissait le plus. Celle qu'il garderait à jamais dans son cœur.

Un maigre sourire, mais sourire tout de même, se dessina sur les lèvres de Marco.

La nuit était tombée, oui. Amenant avec elle les cauchemars et les craintes d'enfants, ainsi que les doux rêves qui n'étaient qu'illusions encore plus douloureuses. Marco fit alors à nouveau face à Izou qui le regardait d'un œil bienveillant, mais aussi inquiet.

Mais la nuit était toujours suivie du jour, du matin salvateur aux lueurs rassurantes. Balayant les songes, et ramenant la réalité. Même si cette dernière était emplie de peine, il n'y avait que le vrai que l'on pouvait enfin guérir.

— Merci, Izou.

La lumière aveuglante du soleil allait être douloureuse, brûlant ses yeux qui étaient restés trop longtemps dans l'obscurité des rêves intangibles qu'il s'était créé dans cette cabine étouffante.

Mais la lumière était toujours préférable aux ténèbres. Et, si jamais la douleur et la nostalgie l'étreignaient à lui en faire mal, il y avait toujours cet instant éphémère où les deux se mêlaient. Ce moment presque irréel tellement il en était beau, où la réalité avait une part de mystère, où les rêves avaient quelque chose de vrai. Au crépuscule...

Entre chien et loup.

_Fin._

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà. Je pense avoir plutôt bien réussi à rendre ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Je voulais depuis longtemps écrire sur mes sentiments, mais aussi sur ceux de Marco. De plus, j'aime beaucoup ce couple.<strong>

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

**A bientôt !**


End file.
